1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing contents-sharing services, and more particularly, to a method and device for providing contents and contents-sharing services, in which a contents-sharing requester and a contents sharer synchronize and share control during contents reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video On Demand (VOD) services relate to a bi-directional system capable of providing one or more remotely-located users with contents associated with movies, education, games, shopping, and the like that are stored in the form of digital data via a communication network.
Recently, various demands of users to use VOD services have been increasing with the development of VOD services. For example, a user may want to select contents as a gift for another user while reviewing a list of contents reproducible through VOD services, and to share the contents with the other user.
Furthermore, a user may want to give contents as a gift to another user while watching the contents through VOD services, so as to share the contents with the other user. In this case, the user may desire to synchronize and share control associated with contents reproduction of the contents.
However, current VOD services are difficult to satisfy users' contents-sharing desires as described above.